Así con la navidad
by Jell Brown
Summary: Quizá no quiso darle el obsequio así, quizá no pasó nada de lo que él había planeado, quizá estaba sucio y mojado, sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, porque con ella pasaría el resto de sus días y eso era lo importante. /Feliz Navidad *-*


_Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla... Digimon no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, ¿qué importa? Igual me desquito escribiendo Fanfic Taiora, porque eso es lo bueno, no como el Sorato, puaj!  
_

* * *

_Así con la navidad._

Nunca fue un amante de la navidad, para nada, es más, para él era una época de consumismo, donde te endeudabas por comprar mierda que no necesitas con dinero que no tienes.

Sin embargo, esa navidad, justamente esa navidad, era importante. Importantísima.

No sería la primera navidad que estaría de novio con la chica de sus sueños, con la chica con la que siempre soñó, ¿qué va? Con el amor de su vida, no, no era la primera navidad que festejaría con ella, sin embargo, estaera importante, él tenía planeado que ella recordase aquella navidad como la más especial y hermosa de la vida.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un imbécil ante la sorpresa que tenía preparada y casi lista para su novia.

— ¿Puedes borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro? Pareces un enfermo mental —"Aconsejo" su mejor amigo.

Tai frunció el cejo ligeramente, sin embargo, la sonrisa boba de su rostro no se borró. Lo miró furtivamente por el rabillo de los ojos.

— Estás celoso porque a ti no se te ocurrió una idea tan genial como la mía —Molestó el moreno.

Matt enarcó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Él sabía que eso no era cierto, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado tener alguna idea parecida a la de Tai. Quizá Mimi se molestaba con él por no tener el ingenio del moreno, después de todo su querida y amada novia vivía en su mundo de cuentos de hadas en donde el famoso príncipe azul iba en su corsel a pedirle la mano... Suspiró, quizá Tai tenía razón. Aun así, él tenía una idea bastante clara en la mente...

— ¿No crees que exageras con todo esto? —Le preguntó, después de todo él sabía que para Sora (como creía para Tai) el matrimonio no era una cosa importante para su relación.

Tai esta vez borró por completo su sonrisa, alejó su rostro de la vitrina a la cual anteriormente había estado tan ensimismado mirando, giró sus ojos castaños hacía Matt y contrajo el rostro en una mueca, claramente ofendido.

— Mira, Matt. ¡Sora ama la navidad! ¿Tú crees que darle este obsequio no la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo? Su festividad favorita ahora será aun más preferida porque la recordará como el día en el que Tai Yagami ha decidido dar el siguiente paso y le ha pedido matrimonio —Volvió a sonreír, está vez casi con burla. —Estoy seguro que Sora se convertirá en la envidia de todas sus amigas...

Matt arrugó el cejo e intentó no gritonearle a su amigo, después de todo se encontraba en vísperas de navidad y lo más prudente sería no molestarse con su mejor amigo en esa fecha. Aunque se lo mereciera el moreno, pues, él sabía muy bien que el chico se lo había dicho claramente con segundas intenciones, con lo de "será la envidia todas sus amigas" se refería expresamente a "será la envida de Mimi".

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Sabías que lo mejor es no planear tan escrupulosamente las cosas? Nunca salen como unas las espera, _amigo _—Soltó lo último arrastrando las palabras, casi como si le estuviese deseando el mal. Tai bufó. Matt era un celoso y envidioso amigo, ¡se estaba comportando como todo una niñita!

Prefirió ignorarlo y entrar a la tienda para recoger el anillo que había encargado con anterioridad. ¡Nada podría salirle mal! Todo lo tenía planeado.

Primero dejaría que su pelirroja pasase noche buena con su familia, luego, cuando ella llegase a su casa después de las doce, él estaría esperándola por dentro de su casa, con todo lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y con la sortija en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras las luces de las velas iluminaran el hogar y el rostro contorsionado por la emoción de su preciosa novia.

¡Todo sería perfecto! Matt sólo estaba siendo pesimista, por que sí, aunque el rubio no lo admitiera, él lo sabía, él estaba celoso por su ingenio, porque a él no se le había ocurrido hacerle aquel regalo de navidad a Mimi. Aquel regalo tan perfecto.

(*)

Todo estaba listo.

No era por creerse el mejor ni nada por el estilo, pero le había quedado perfecto. ¡Más perfecto de lo que imagino!

Frotó sus manos para infundirse calor, hacía un frío de los mil demonios, pero él estaba bien, sabía que el frío en cuanto Sora llegase y le mostrara el anillo y ella le diera el sí el frío se le quitaría.

Sonrió con pícaramente, ¡claro que se le quitaría el frío! Sora se lo quitaría de una manera nada angelical.

Observó el reloj de muñeca. Las doce y quince, Sora ya debería venir en camino.

Comenzó a prender las velas que había colocado minuciosamente en el suelo del salón, al terminar de prender la última arregló con suavidad su vestuario -que cabe decir -bastante elegante para aquella ocasión.

Suspiró, ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la pelirroja...

...

_oo:47_

Observó como todas las velas se iban fundiendo poco a poco, giró su vista por enésima vez hacía la puerta de entrada.

Luego miró el champagne que compró para celebrar la ocasión, el día en el que él se había decidido a pedirle matrimonio. Un 25 de diciembre, la fecha que más amaba la pelirroja, sin embargo, ella no aparecía por la casa y siquiera lo había llamado...

Estaba bien, él no le había llamado en todo el día y había rechazado sus llamadas. ¡Pero quería que Sora estuviese en incertidumbre! y que además, se asustara un poquito para que la sorpresa fuese mejor. Pero al parecer, ella estaba molesta, porque no lo llamó para desearle una feliz navidad.

Bufó, bien, no importaba... Él tendría que llamarla para preguntarle dónde demonios estaba y por qué aun no llegaba a la jodida casa.

Marcó el número de su novia y futura prometida, esperó que sonase el tono y luego de marcar por segunda vez, la voz dulce de su novia contestó.

— _Hola, Taichi... _—_Bien, estaba molesta. _Ella jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, ¡jamás!, exceptuando cuando estaba molesta... Como en esa ocasión. Lo ignoró.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás? —Preguntó casi con molestia. ¡Es que si no llegaba le jodería la estúpida sorpresa!

—_ Si me hubieses contestado alguna de las llamadas hubieras sabido que hoy salí de la ciudad con mis padres, te hubiese invitado pero jamás contestaste siquiera mis mensajes —_Soltó con molestia.

La mandíbula de Tai se desencajo. _¡Qué!_

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con voz ahogada. ¡Bien! Su sorpresa se había ido al jodido retrete.

— _Eso, que he salido de Odaiba, pasaré la navidad aquí en Shibaura —_Murmuró Sora por el otro lado del teléfono, casi con voz preocupada ante el tono de voz que había soltado el moreno.

— Entonces... No estarás aquí para navidad... —Sacó como por conclusión, algo bastante estúpido cabe decir.

— _Pues no. _

_— _Ok... Nos vemos entonces...

Cortó, mirando al vacío con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera alejar su teléfono móvil de la oreja.

Frunció ligeramente los labios y en un ataque de rabia, molestia, fastidio y desilusión, lanzó el teléfono contra la muralla del frente y sin siquiera preocuparse al ver el jodido teléfono echo trizas en el suelo se levantó del sofá para tomar la botella de champagne y abrirla. Le dio un largo trago sin saber el por qué de sus actos y miró fijamente la puerta.

Bien, todos sus planes se habían ido al fiasco, a la misma mierda... Pero no por eso él no podía darle el regalo a su amada novia.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa luego de apagar todas las velas que había encendido. Tampoco su idea era incendiarle la casa a su futura esposa.

Encendió el motor del auto y manejó a una velocidad casi vertiginosa a Shibaura.

Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, pues, él estaría llegando como a las tres de la madrugada a la casa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, pero si apresuraba el trámite y apretaba el acelerador, quizá llegaba media hora antes...

_2:33 am. _

¡Maldito y puto destino!

Ajá, un veinticinco de diciembre había un terrible trafico en la carretera. ¿Quién lo diría? Pues... ¡él! Porque a él le estaba pasando eso... Estúpido Matt, porque todo era culpa de ese rubio guitarrista y cantante de cuarta, él le había echado de seguro un "mal de ojo" o algo así. Porque además de que estuviesen las carreteras llenas, también había comenzado a caer nieve. ¡Maldita sea!

Se alegraba de haber puesto cadenas a las llantas de su auto, o si no, estaría jodido...

Cuando todo el tramite de la carretera pasó y él al fin pudo meterse en la salida hacía donde estaba la chica, pensó seriamente que no sabía en realidad dónde maldita sea estaba.

Palmeó con una mano sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono móvil, sin embargo, él lo había roto y además dejado en casa de su novia...

¡Estúpido mil veces!

Y cómo diablos sabría ahora cómo encontrar a su amada novia...

Suspiró y pensó con la cabeza fría, sabía que Sora tenía familiares aquí en Shibaura y que no vivían muy lejos de donde estaba, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. Daba igual, pasaría toda la noche si era necesario para encontrarla y darle la jodida caja con el anillo... Porque había traído el anillo, ¿verdad?

Con la misma mano palmeo la parte superior del terno que se había comprado para ese exclusivo momento, suspiró aliviado al sentirlo ahí. Al menos no todo le salía tan mal...

O quizá sí.

El auto comenzó a andar a tirones, frunció el cejo y observó el marcador de gasolina.

¿Qué tan estúpido podía llegar a ser? Claro, salió de la ciudad arranca sin siquiera preocuparse de la jodida y estúpida bencina.

Se detuvo al fin el auto.

Se bajó, cerró el auto y miró al cielo en busca de comprensión, bufó. Tendría que correr.

Así lo hizo, comenzó a correr, porque bien no sabía cuál era la calle, pero lo buscaría porque su instinto de macho recio le decía que estaba cerca.

La nieve caía sobre él casi de manera cruel, pero no detuvo su correr.

Se maldijo al recordar el por qué de su agotamiento casi instantáneo, maldito y sensual vicio del cigarro...

Dobló por una calle angosta, él la reconocía, ¡claro que sí! Esa calle era donde vivía la familia de Sora, al final, la última casa, ahí ella lo estaría esperando.

Claro que tampoco contó con que el suelo estuviese tan resbaloso como para hacerlo resbalar y caer de bruces al suelo, justo encima de un charco congelado de lodo, rompiéndolo y quedando manchado hasta el cuello por el asqueroso fango.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Maldita sea! —Masculló entre dientes.

Se levantó adolorido y a duras penas para ahora ir cojeando por el golpe en sus nalgas hacía la casa de su estúpida novia.

¿Cómo era que el amor te volvía tan... imbécil?

Cuando al fin llegó frente de la casa de la familia de la pelirroja, no tuvo que llamar a su novia para que esta saliera. Sora estaba en el balcón de la casa mirando el cielo casi con tristeza. Él suspiró al verla ahí, se veía tan... Perfecta, casi recompensaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hacía ella.

— Tss, tss —Llamó bajito, para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo. La pelirroja bajó su mirada casi con miedo y extrañeza.

Entonces lo vio, el moreno lo supo porque a Sora le brillaron sus ojos.

Siquiera tuvo que exigirle que ella bajase, pues, la pelirroja entró casi corriendo a la casa y en menos de lo que costaba decir "baja"ella ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

Sonrió bobamente, como sólo ella podía hacerlo sonreír.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sorprendida.

Él sonrió casi con dolor, Dios, cómo le dolía el golpe feo que sufrió.

Estuvo apunto de responder, sin embargo, Sora ahogo un grito y se acercó aun más a él para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del moreno e inspeccionarlo con susto.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás así de sucio y mojado? —Preguntó la chica. Tai bufó.

— Me caí mientras venía hacía acá, la nieve me mojó y... Pues... ¡No importa, no importa! —Cortó el moreno, al fin estaba frente de ella y pues... Quería darle el estúpido regalo y pues, cambiar sus vidas, —yo... Yo quería... Yo quería que tu estuvieses en tu casa a las doce, yo te estaría esperando con velas y flores en el salón, con una botella de champagne para festejar por... Por tu regalo.

Sora enarcó una ceja y se separó un paso de él, bajó sus manos a los costados del cuerpo del moreno y entrelazó sus manos.

— ¿Y qué es? —Preguntó.

Tai ladeó los labios.

— Yo... No quería que fuese así, Sora —Susurró, —pero, ya no importa... Yo quería, pues, que pasaramos toda la vida juntos, que todo el mundo te vea y sepa que eres feliz gracias a mí...

— Pero ya soy feliz gracias a ti, Tai —Le contestó la pelirroja, enternecida completamente.

— Sí lo sé, pero... Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa, quiero que te vean y sepan que ya estás ocupada para alguien más, ¿entiendes? Yo... —Se separó de Sora un paso y alejó sus manos de las de ella, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, se arrodillo, ya no importándole que su rodilla quedaría más mojada y sucia por la nieve que cubría el suelo, —Yo quiero que tú te cases conmigo, que seas feliz a mi lado y que esta navidad quede en nuestras memorias para siempre.

Sora lo miró fijamente, sonrió poco a poco y luego sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. Tai la miró desde abajo con incredulidad ¿se estaba burlando de él?

— Claro que sí me quiero casar contigo, Tai... —Susurró ella. —Pero quiero que sepas que para mí esto nunca a sido necesario...

Tai la miró casi con reproche.

— Lo sé, pero, yo quería que este fuese tu regalo... No un anillo, ni lo que preparé en la casa, si no... Mi promesa, nuestra promesa, de recordar este día como el día en que decidimos que viviríamos siempre el uno con el otro, que nos mudaríamos juntos a una casa... Quiero decir, que no quiero casarme ahora ni mañana, pero, quiero que quede como promesa para que... Es decir, una promesa para estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vida.

Entonces Sora estiró su mano, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, Tai sonrió y le colocó el anillo al cual, tendría un "pacto" mucho más grande que el de matrimonio, una promesa. Se levantó del suelo y ella sin poder evitarlo rodeó el cuello del moreno para unir sus labios en un dulce beso, un dulce beso bajo los copos de nieves que caían insistente sobre ellos.

Y es que así era navidad... No pasó lo que él planeo, pero sin embargo, terminó con el mismo resultado.

Tai, Sora y un futuro por delante el cual ambos enfrentarían juntos. Porque así era como debía ser.

* * *

_Okey, sé que ya no es navidad... Y también sé que esto esta del asco xD Es que enserio, la idea se me ocurrió ayer como a las dos de la mañana y como no pude terminarla esa noche pues pensé terminarla hoy, pero a mi familia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarnos donde mi tía (donde no me quejo porque lo pasé genial c: ) Aun así, quería terminar el capítulo porque no me quería quedar sin mi Taiora navideño u.ú _

_Lo sé, está weá no tiene ni calidad xD pero buee, al menos es Taiora y eso es lo que vale (?) No, enserio, lo lamento mucho, quizá hayan faltas ortógraficas y todo el atado, pero, muero de sueño, mañana trabajo y... (ya vale, no sirven excusas) xD pero al menos las fans del "sorato" verán FF inundado en Taioras y Mimatos por doquier! Eso es algo bueno, no? ._. Quería darles una mano a la Lencilla y a la Row que están inundando esto de Taioras y Mimatos :3 Las quiero niñas! :C  
_

_¡Como sea! Muchas gracias por leer_

_Espero que les haya gustado... (?) No, ya, casi imposible porque esta weá esta más pobre e indigna que yo pero... bueno, algo es algo y como esto es un regalo no habrá porqué quejarse, cierto? xD_

_¡Feliz navidad (atrasado)! Y ¡Prospero año nuevo a todas las amantes del Taiora y Mimato! _


End file.
